


Driving

by visionshadows



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows





	Driving

 

  


 

Jack teaches Teal'c to drive on a hot Saturday afternoon in July. Twice they've tried before, but life - and the 'Gate - gets in the way. Today Jack swears will be different. Cell phones are left at Jack's house and the 'Gate is off-line for three days for maintenance. Nothing will keep them from their driving lesson.

Jack smiles and squints in the sunlight as they drive down a dusty road, his hand firm on Teal'c's thigh. Teal'c looks out the window and waits for his turn behind the wheel. Jack's hand pats once before making a left and stopping alongside the empty road.

"Here we are," Jack says, putting the truck in park.

"We appear to be nowhere," Teal'c says to him, turning to look at Jack with a blank expression. "Unless this is where you wanted us to be."

"Got it in one, big guy," Jack smiles again and plays with the keys. "You read the manuel I gave you, right?"

"Correct," Teal'c's eyes follow the movements of Jack's weathered hands. "I am fully capable of piloting this vehicle. If you would just give me the keys."

Jack's fingers tighten around the keys and he lets out a bit of a laugh, "You're asking a man to hand over his truck. I can't do that lightly."

"It was your idea, O'Neill," Teal'c reaches over and gently takes the keys from Jack's hand with nimble fingers, his thumb brushing the underside of Jack's wrist. "Remember, DanielJackson did offer to teach me how to drive if you were uncomfortable with the idea."

"I will not have you driving like Daniel," Jack says with conviction. He closes his hand around Teal'c's. "Just don't hurt the truck."

Teal'c inclines his head and gives Jack's thigh a squeeze before stepping out of the truck and walking to the driver's side. Jack is still sitting behind the wheel, his hands clutching at it nervously.

"I am unable to drive from out here, O'Neill."

"I know," Jack looks at him for a long moment. "How many times have you crashed a glider again?"

Teal'c sighs and looks up at the bright sun, squinting, "As many times as you have."

"Right." Jack pries his hands away from the wheel and slides over to the passenger side. Teal'c climbs in and adjusts the seat and the mirrors.

"Good," Jack leans forward and turns off the radio. "No distractions."

"Then perhaps you should not be in the vehicle at the moment," Teal'c deadpans as he does his seatbelt.

"Just drive, smartass," Jack says, relaxing slightly. Teal'c can joke and Teal'c will be able to drive. He knows that.

Teal'c drives slowly down the dusty road, his hands at 10 and 2. He checks his mirrors and stays within the speed limit. They pass another car and Teal'c looks over at the driver. She is singing along to music - he doesn't know what - and not paying attention to the road.

Jack's looking out the window on his side and Teal'c can't help but spare a glance in his direction. The road is as straight as ever and Jack's grey hair is being blown around by the wind and he's smiling. Teal'c turns his attention back to the road and decides driving is even better than TV.  
  
---


End file.
